


Wedding Preparations

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the wedding, Yuuri has to learn a few things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Preparations

It was all over but the whimpering by the time Murata arrived. The Great Sage hid his disappointment and greeted Conrad. The soldier's ever-present smile was a bit thin at the corners; apparently he didn't appreciate Yuuri's little tantrums quite like Murata did.

"I take it he reacted badly?"

Conrad nodded, looking pained. Across the room, the whimpering continued.

"Why don't you take a break while Shibuya and I have a talk. You can leave guards outside if you must. Thank goodness Wolfram is away until tomorrow."

Conrad all but ran from the room.

Damn, Murata thought, must have been a real show to have Weller this upset.

"Hey Shibuya," Murata sauntered across the room to the Maou's desk – where Yuuri was currently face-down and still whimpering. "If you don't sit up you'll get ink all over your face."

"I don't care," Yuuri muttered, sitting up anyway and crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. "You won't believe what they expect me… I mean you can't even… why would they…" He was up and pacing now, arms swinging in dangerous, dramatic gestures that threatened the already-rumpled piles of paperwork. Gwendal would have a coronary.

"It is customary in situations like this."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yuuri demanded with his usual concern for logic. "Just because I'm going to be married doesn't mean… I mean I can't be the only… There are lots of…"

"Virgins?" Murata supplied helpfully, wandering to the corner where the tea tray still sat, untouched. He fixed himself a plate and watched Yuuri dance around spluttering incoherently.

"Yeah," Yuuri finally managed to answer, dropping into a chair. "It's not like it's that big a deal. I've had the talk – twice – and I passed sex ed."

"Everything with a pulse passed that class," Murata reminded him. "This isn't personal, it's tradition. The wedding night must be witnessed by three officials. It could be embarrassing for everyone if you don't know what you're doing."

"I read the book!" Yuuri didn't manage to dredge up enough outrage to get out of his chair. Murata knew the argument had already been won.

"You don't want to hurt Wolfram."

Yuuri shook his head, the fight, and the energy rapidly draining out of him. Just when he was sure he couldn't be humiliated any more…

"Do they really have to witness us… you know…"

"Just the first time, they won't stay the whole night. It's just to ensure that the marriage is consummated."

"Couldn't they just trust me? Anyway, if it wasn't consummated Wolfram would kill me. He's been celibate for five years, waiting for this."

"No wonder he's so irritable all the time," Murata mused, earning a glare from his exhausted friend. Murata sighed and pulled a chair close to Yuuri. "You know they have your best interests at heart." Yuuri nodded. "And that they would never intentionally humiliate or embarrass you." Another nod. "And that they will be very discreet." A long sigh and a nod.

"Good," Murata stood up and headed for more snacks. He'd missed lunch. He turned back to Yuuri with a sympathetic smile. "You're taking this much better than Shinou did."

"What???" Yuuri leaped to his feet, mouth open in shock.

Murata waved a cookie at him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? The carriage will be here in an hour."

Yuuri gave him a narrow-eyed look before stomping off to his room.

Murata waved cheerfully and ate another cookie.  
*****

"Heika," Conrad offered Yuuri a hand down from the carriage. He and Yozak had been the only escorts for this particular journey which took them to a small but elegant house in the woods.

"Your companion is the only one inside, Heika. Yozak and I will remain outside at a distance. There are soldiers in a nearby town in case of emergency." Conrad smiled at his young king – Yuuri had grown so much in the five years since he'd accepted the throne.

"This isn't how I expected to spend the night before my wedding."

"It's safer than being at the castle. Gunter and the Great Sage wanted to throw a bachelor party."

Yuuri groaned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all – at least he wouldn't have a hangover on his wedding day. Straightening, Yuuri focused his attention on the door, then hesitated. "Um, Conrad? How long…"

"We'll take you back in the morning. There's plenty of food and a large bath. You should try to relax a little, Yuuri. Just consider this training."

Yuuri groaned again, not liking that idea at all, but he nodded to Conrad and strode quickly across to the door, opening it without knocking as Conrad had instructed.

He stepped into the house and closed the door firmly before looking around. It was nice and normal looking – nothing that indicated its purpose or why Yuuri was here.

"Hello?" he called uncertainly, stepping from the brightly lit hallway into the more subdued lighting of a comfortable sitting room. A whisper of cloth drew his attention to the slender figure seated in an armchair near the fireplace.

"Oh, um…" Yuuri babbled, eyeing the person nervously. He was covered completely in a form-fitting, light peach material. Even his head and face were covered by a matching hood that left only openings for the eyes.

The figure rose and an overskirt of the same material whispered as it slid into place. With slow, decidedly sensual steps, the figure moved closer until he was close enough for Yuuri to see that, although he was of a similar build, his eyes were grey-blue and very different from Wolfram's. Somehow that made this a little easier.

"I know you're not allowed to talk to me, but I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. I mean… I don't mean that I …" Yuuri trailed off and shrugged, offering a weak smile. "Anyway, thanks for… you know."

The figure lifted a hand, pressing one finger to Yuuri's lips. When he was silent, the figure leaned in and pressed cloth-covered lips against Yuuri's. When Yuuri finally relaxed into the contact, the figure pulled away and took Yuuri's hand. He guided the young king to a doorway and beyond into a large bedroom.

Yuuri stopped abruptly, his hand slipping away from the other person's gloved grip. "Already? I mean… can't we talk or…" He looked at the other person waiting patiently. "I guess not."

Taking a deep breath he strode into the bedroom and turned to his companion. "I know you're here to teach me so I'll try to be a good student."

The man nodded, closing in, moving almost as if gliding. He took Yuuri's hand and placed it on a cloth-covered shoulder. Using the opposite hand, he moved Yuuri's hand down the shoulder to the arm, then repeated the motion.

Yuuri nodded and cleared his throat several times, trying not to squeak. The fabric was smooth and warm and it almost felt like…like Wolfram when he was warm from sleep and he accidentally brushed against Yuuri.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri imagined that the body in front of him was Wolfram, that it was Wolfram who was standing so close smelling faintly of mint and herbs. That it was Wolfram's impatient movement against him, Wolfram's hands sliding up under his clothes, loosening and removing until…

Yuuri stood, naked, exposed and embarrassed but aroused in front of a total stranger.

A stranger was now pressed fully against Yuuri, guiding Yuuri's hands to the fasteners of that satiny overskirt. Helping Yuuri free the material, letting it slide to the ground while the two men kissed, undaunted by the fabric between them.

Yuuri felt his companion's hardness and flinched, the reality of what was happening intruding into his pleasant fantasy.

Hands distracted him, and then a long, spine-tingling slide as the man lowered himself to his knees and rubbed his hands and cloth covered face along Yuuri's erection.

"Don't! I can't…" But it was too late and Yuuri was flushed and embarrassed and ready to leave, all the while stuttering apologies. Two firm hands on his hips stopped him and he looked down into those eyes that offered understanding. He laughed self-consciously and stopped struggling.

"I guess I was a little anxious."

The man rose gracefully, hands still holding Yuuri, using that gentle grip to guide the king towards the bed. He backed up slowly until the mattress was against the back of his thighs. Looking into Yuuri's eyes again, he released his hold and climbed onto the bed, stretching out flat against the dark blue sheets.

Yuuri swallowed hard, eyes sweeping the lithe figure, stopping at the weeping erection. He had to… Determined, he climbed onto the bed and pressed his length against his companion, lying head to feet. He pressed small kisses against the fabric-clad legs, working upwards to the area of exposed skin that ran from the upper area of the inner thigh to just under the navel and back.

Reaching the erection, Yuuri drew his fingers through the fluid before lowering his mouth to the hard flesh. He kissed the head lightly several times before opening his mouth and easing it down over the tip.

Beneath him, the man moved, as if struggling not to thrust. Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach and stroked a bit awkwardly.

Working carefully, Yuuri eased more of the man's erection into his mouth until he felt himself start to tense up. Quickly backing up, he held only the tip in his mouth. He used his tongue to draw little patterns on the skin, delighting when tiny moans escaped his companion's control. He repeated this several times, testing new motions and sucking until his companion had reached the point of no control. He pushed up twice in quick succession and then released, a few drops of liquid catching Yuuri who hadn't pulled away fast enough.

Yuuri wiped the drops away and brought them to his mouth for a cautious taste. He didn't really like it, but the taste was not as objectionable as he had expected.

The companion was still and Yuuri settled down beside him, close but not actually touching. They rested a moment, then the companion reached out and stroked Yuuri's chest. He shifted closer and pressed his cloth-covered face along Yuuri's side, placing little kisses all over Yuuri's torso. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the man and started to respond. He pressed kisses to whatever part of the man he could reach, Yuuri's hands running up and down the man's back.

The man guided them so that Yuuri was on top, kissing the man, feeling their reviving erections pressing against each other. He took one of Yuuri's hands and directed it towards the nightstand and the jar of lubricant it held.

Yuuri hesitated… everything was happening so fast. He'd been told what to expect – in excruciating detail in fact (until Gunter finally passed out and Conrad had to finish the lesson) but still… shouldn't your first time last longer and be… special?

He sighed and closed his eyes calling forth an image of his fiancé. He was doing this for Wolfram, he reminded himself, and for his kingdom. (Although this was the first rule he was changing if he had anything to say about it.) He just had to think of this as a practice round or something. Yeah.

Taking the lube he prepared his companion. He felt unforgivably inept as he tried to lubricate and stretch his partner. He knew how important this part was, but he was terrified of either hurting the man or making him laugh at how incompetent he was.

As if sensing Yuuri's thoughts, the man reached up and caressed Yuuri's face soothingly. His eyes held confidence and trust.

Yuuri smiled and gave him a kiss as he finished preparing his partner's body. Using the lube on himself, Yuuri set the jar aside and leaned down to kiss the man again. Asking permission with his eyes, he waited for the man's nod before getting into position. The man reached down and helped guide Yuuri into his body.

Yuuri had never imagined… never even thought to imagine… He drew in a great, gasping breath and pushed again sure that he was going to explode. How he had managed to live this long without this… He thought of Wolfram, but quickly diverted his thoughts elsewhere as he tried to hold off the inevitable. Beneath him, his companion writhed and pressed forward, demanding without words.

There wasn't enough sensation… there was too much sensation… too much friction… too much heat tight movement perfect now.

Yuuri thrust as hard as he could, his companion gripping him, demanding more.

They spent themselves in long, shuddering waves…

They collapsed into one and waited for the world to right itself.

They slept twined together, hot and sticky and without a care.

When Conrad knocked at the door hours later, they parted with tender kisses and the smallest hint of bittersweet regret.

Yuuri fell asleep in the carriage almost instantly.  
*****

"I thought they'd never leave." Wolfram grumbled, tossing a pillow in the general direction of the door. "Witnessing the consummation my ass. It's a ridiculous rule made by perverted old men."

"You plan on complaining all night?" Yuuri asked with a grin. "Because I had other ideas." Yuuri tackled Wolfram before the blond could respond and cut off any further comments by covering Wolfram's mouth with his own.

"Mmhfm," Wolfram commented, rolling Yuuri over and kissing him back just as thoroughly.

Much later Wolfram looked over at his sleeping husband before carefully extracting a small box from between the headboard and the mattress. Opening it, he surveyed the contents – a peach-colored hood and bodysuit and a pair of grey-blue contacts. "Looks like I won't need these anymore."

:::END:::


End file.
